Campire Songs
by deathtoonormalcy
Summary: Underage Smut. Cas and Dean are bestfriends who are close, maybe a little too close. Clippets of their childhood growing up, and all the smutty codependent memories they share.


I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

o0~Campire Songs~0o

"Mines bigger." Dean grinned, looking down at the warm flesh sitting in his hands. Castiel looks up, blue eyes annoyed.

"Does it matter?" Castiel frowned, finishing going to the bathroom on the shrub. Dean shook himself as he also finished, shrugging his shoulder.

"Bigger is better, right?" Dean continued, frowning as he looked over at Castiel's more closely.

"Yours looks weird." Dean pointed out. Castiel looked down, before shyly glancing over at Dean.

"I am not circumcised." Castiel explained. Dean flushed, eyebrows shooting up.

"Why not?" He's never seen another boy so closely before. Castiel's nearly looked feminine. The soft pink skin wrapping velvety smooth over the red tip that just barely peeked out.

"I'm not sure. The angels probably." Castiel murmured with a shrug. Castiel had come up to Dean when they had been nine, blue eyes bright as he explained he was an 'angel of the lord' and sent to guard the 'righteous man'. Dean had made fun of him, asking him questions about his angelhood. Castiel had said he did not remember heaven, only that he was indeed an angel and sent to watch Dean. Dean thought the younger boy was crazy, but they had soon become inseparable. John had even let Cas go on one of they're annual hunting trips.

"Mine's still bigger." Dean laughed, presenting himself when he saw Cas looking. Castiel had big girly lips, the same pink color as his little dick. It made Dean's breath go fast.

"Is not." Castiel grunted, trying to tuck himself away now that he'd finished peeing.

"Look, it is." Dean pressed, shouldering up next to him. Even though they were both boys they looked completely different. Castiel's was small and pink, with soft skin. Dean had thick veins beginning to bulge from the sides, and his balls were bigger with little soft downy hairs growing on them.

"You're being ridiculous." Castiel complained, but he was looking too. Trying to move away, but Dean pushed their cocks closer.

"Come on, just-" Dean's breath caught as he accidentally brushed himself against Cas's. He heard Cas make a small noise too. Both of them stood there in the dense forest shrub. Camp was up the hill, where Sam and John were waiting for them to return with firewood.

"Wow." Dean breathed, not daring to look up at his angel as he pushed his against Cas. Cas let out a startled noise and stumbled back, but Dean followed, determined to feel that spark again.

"Wait-" Cas's choked, Dean pushed him up against the tree he had collapsed against. Refusing to look at his best friends face as he rubbed himself against the soft warm skin of him.

"Cas ..." Dean panted, eyes going wide at the stirring in his belly. It was better than cheeseburgers and pie. He groaned, pressing his forehead against Cas's chest, looking down as he swelled up.

"I think you're having an allergic reaction." Castiel murmured from above him. Dean shook his head, not looking at Cas, because he didn't want to see how disgusted he'd be.

"Nah, it's called a 'boner', remember? We watched it in that porn a few months back, but I didn't get one then." Dean's breath was getting shallow like the Pizza man's in the video. Cas had only spared glancing at a few times, complaining to Dean that they should turn it off. Dean had ignored him, trying to rub his 'dick' like the guy had. But nothing had happened.

"Oh yeah." Cas whispered. Dean rutted up against him, breath warm as it bounced off Cas's chest and flew back over his own face. He felt sweaty and frustrated, he wanted more. His belly was tingling and his 'dick' was hurting.

"Cas, it hurts." Dean whined, his hips bumping against Cas's limp flesh. Cas was a year younger, no wonder he wasn't feeling anything. Dean's dick was getting bigger and bigger, the head was going a purple red and his balls were aching.

"What do you-"

"Touch it." Dean begged, hands gripping Cas's wrist and forcing his small pale hands in between Dean's legs. The feel of Cas's smooth cool palms relieved him instantly. Sparks of pleasure overridden the discomfort.

"Dean it's getting bigger." Castiel said in wonder, but Dean still didn't look at him. Only nodded against his neck, and humped against his clumsy hands.

"Keep touching." Dean pleaded, something bubbling low in his belly. He suddenly felt his hips knock forward and gasped as he felt something hard.

"Cas?" Dean asked, looking down. Castiel's own soft cock had puckered up and jutted cutely from between his satin thighs. Dean felt himself get even harder, and when Cas swiped over him again he gasped.

"You're leaking." Castiel's voice was shocked. Dean hesitated not to look at him, but he couldn't. He didn't want to see Cas's response, to see his disgust. Dean reached forward without permission, his own hands wrapping around the fleshy pink member. Cas cried out, falling forward and thrusting frantically. His little hands clutched at Dean, making him hiss between his teeth.

"You too." Dean said, feeling wetness slide over his fingers from Cas's slit. Cas didn't answer. Helpless, almost broken sounds filling the air around him.

"Be quiet, my dad might here you." Dean snapped, pushing Cas more firmly against the tree. His hand slipped and their tips squished together, they both cried out simultaneously. Without speaking their hands were abandoned and they slotted their hips together, clutching onto one another as they dicks got trapped between their bellies, sliding under each others shirts.

"Dean!" Cas sobbed, fingertips pressing into his shoulders as Cas's lips smashed against Dean's neck to smother his whimpering.

"Like it, Cas?" Dean leered, reaching down between them to tug at Castiel's foreskin, the boy jolted and precum spit out, to land in a web glob on Dean's wrist. Before thinking Dean moved it up and licked it off.

"Dean." Cas whined, hips jolting forward. The tip of his cock peeked up from the skin, a pretty flushed red that was shiny and smooth like a marble. Dean licked his lips were the salty tang still lingered.

"I think yours is more sensitive." Dean piqued, curiously rolling the wet skin in between his fingers. Castiel's breath went out in a whoosh over Dean's face, but the older boy didn't look up. Just listening to his friends response.

"Don't-" Cas cried out again as Dean pulled down the foreskin to reveal the red tip fully, Castiel shuttered, eyes rolling back as he slumped against the tree. His legs trembled. Castiel was leaking steadily now, dripping over his small hairless balls. Dean pulled at them, rubbing them between his fingers.

"Please!" Castiel begged, and the tone of his voice was so shattered that Dean finally looked up. The angel was completely debauched, tears running down his face and his cheeks were bright red in the chilly forests.

"Am I hurting you?" Dean's smirked teasingly. He liked bullying Cas. He thought he looked pretty when he cried.

"Please don't stop." Castiel croaked, letting out a small choked back sob as he buried his face into Dean's shoulder. He moved his hips forward, pressing his still swollen dick into Dean's limp hands.

"Can I kiss you?" Dean blurted, Cas looked up. Their faces close. Cas was wearing a jacket and scarf, and his hair was messy like usual. Dean wanted to run his hands through it but they were wet and sticky from Cas.

"Kiss me?" Cas repeated, tilting his head in confusion. Dean swallowed thickly and nodded.

"I like you." Dean flushed, looking down at were they were both sitting still hard between their bellies.

"I like you as well." Castiel said slowly, eyes meeting Dean's before he moved forward. Their kiss was awkward and chaste but it felt good. Dean's tongue flicked out to unconsciously wet Cas's chapped lips and they both gasped at the sensation.

"Again." Cas muttered bossily. Dean repeated the action, and Cas mimicked it and for a few moment their flushed skin was forgotten as they tasted each other.

"You taste good." Dean said, after his erection snagged on Castiel's loose skin again. He began moving, slowly rotating his hips into his friend.

"Hnnn." Castiel was blissed out, blue eyes warm and gooey as he sighed contently, lazily rolling his hips to meet Dean as they kissed tentatively. Dean pulled open Cas's foreskin, pushing his tip inside.

"What are you doing!?" Castiel screeched against his mouth, eyes going wide as Dean moved forward.

"I want to see what it's like to have a girly dick." Dean teased, frowning as his tip slipped out. He stretched Cas's foreskin open and slotted himself inside. Cas dug his nails into Dean's thick jacket, screaming.

"Shut up!" Dean gritted, putting a wet hand over Cas's mouth as he pushed their tips together.

"Dean!" Cas's muffled scream reverberated over Dean's hand as he exploded, hot cum jetting against Dean's own tip. Dean groaned, wetting his fingers before licking some of it off. He really liked how Cas tasted. Cas was gone, eyes closing as he took deep slow breaths. Dean reached behind him for his handkerchief to wipe him off and tuck his now limp member back into his jeans.

"That was ... very pleasurable." Cas said sleepily, blue eyes nearly melting Dean as he slowly kissed his friend.

"My handkerchief is soaked." Dean complained, blushing as he ignored the hands that pawed at him affectionately.

"I'll clean you." Cas said, sliding down to his knees. Dean was confused for a moment before remembering the scene of the porn they'd seen that Cas had been fascinated with. Hot lips wrapped over his dick and he squealed. Cas giggled.

"Shut up!" Dean snapped, bracing his arms against the bark of the tree. Cas hummed, licking up his own cum as he breathed in heavily Dean's scent.

"Ow! Watch the teeth." Dean complained, wiping his hand off on his jeans before carting it through Cas's hair. Castiel hummed again, licking underneath.

"Ah!" Dean's hips darted forward as Cas tilted his head back to lower Dean's balls into his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Dean snapped, feeling a warm kitten tongue lap at him eagerly.

"Copying the girl in the video." Castiel said coyly, demure smile on his face before he buried his head back in the spot between Dean's thighs and his jeans. Dean pulled him by the hair back up and pushed back into his mouth, desperate to cum just like Cas had.

"Suck hard, Cas." Dean demanded. Castiel obeyed, Cas always obeyed. He gave a harsh suck and that's all Dean needed. Grabbing Cas by the hair, he slammed into his throat, crying out as he came. Castiel swallowed the thick wetness, tears in his eyes again. Dean dragged him up the tree, kissing him.

"Next time I'll do it for you." Dean promised, hugging Cas close as the younger boy tucked him back in his pants. Cas was about to say something as they heard yelling.

"Cas, Dean! Where's that firewood?!" John's voice came from the top of the hill.

"Coming Dad!" Dean flushed, they quickly picked up their meager stack and climbed the hill with shaky legs.


End file.
